School Trouble.
by Solaris
Summary: Chloe finds out who put the photos of her up on the web. Will Chloe's friendship with Mimi survive the aftermath, along with that of her other friends like Shawn and Belle?
1. Revealed!

  
* * * Author's Note: This story was done by me but the characters belong to the creators of Days Of Our Lives. Please read and review. Thank you. * * *  
  
  
School Trouble.  
Chloe finds out who put the photos of her up on the web. Will Chloe's friendship with Mimi survive the aftermath?  
  
  
Several people in school were passing out printed photos of Chloe when they saw her and Philip walking down the corridor. Several of the students weren't seen but you could see it was Jan who was handing the photos out, who was smirking as each boy saw the nude pics.  
"I wonder what's so interesting for them to gather around." Chloe asked, looking at Philip.  
"Yeah, I'll go see. Be right back." said Philip. He walked towards them and they scattered like flies as he approached. One piece of paper was dropped face down  
Jan and her gang were chuckling behind their hands as the gossip about the 'ghoul girl' nude pics spread through out the school. Mimi was feeling awful about the gossip that she set about to alert the school principal about the website, nude pics and what Jan had done completely. But Jan told her that it will be impossible to nail her with it as she helped get the pics too. She'll be to blame as well.  
Mimi shook her off and said, "I may get expelled for it but at least I won't be alone being expelled too, Jan. You'll be expelled too."  
"I will not. I did nothing wrong." Jan said, and then walked away from her.  
Mimi looked down at her feet and saw the piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up and saw it was the photo. She hurried towards the principal's office and demanded to speak with him. The principal listened to what Mimi said but told her all she had was this wild tale about what a student did and no proof.  
"Wanna bet?! Take a look at this photo. Dropped by Jan Spears in the hallway as she was passing them out." snapped Mimi, handing him the photo. "May I use your computer?" Mimi looked very upset about what he said.  
"No, you may not." he said. "This photo could easily be faked."  
"It's not. Should I go to the press about how a school principal ignored someone's statement about someone else who ended up violating someone right to privacy, even when they are on school property?"  
"Alright, show me. Tell me everything that happened, Mimi." said the principal, looking at her as she typed in the webpage's URL and there was Chloe's pictures on the web full blown nude pics. "Oh my god!"  
Chloe was summoned to the principal's office and there Mimi told her about the site and should it to her. Mimi walked out of the room so the principal could speak with Chloe alone. A few minutes later, Chloe left the office and waited down the hall.  
A few minutes later, the principal walked into the science class and snapped, "Jan Spears, Kevin Lambert, my office NOW!"  
They both looked at each other and shrugged as they headed towards the principal's office. Jan whispered, "I wonder what's wrong."  
As they went past the secretary, the principal spoke, "I want Jan Spears and Kevin Lambert's parents here NOW! Along with Miss Lane's parents. Inside both you. You two have a lot to answer to. Alright, explain this site."  
He moved his computer around to face them. Jan did a look of shock and Kevin just lowered his head. "Tell me how did this young woman's nude pic show up on this website?"  
"It's her idea." said Kevin, pointing to Jan. "She wanted to get back at 'ghoul girl'."  
"It was not! It was Mimi's idea to get back at her like this!" snapped Jan.  
"Mimi? Mimi who, Miss Spears? I am seeing two students who are going to be expelled." said the principal.  
"I'm the one she's talking about, sir. But I didn't want to get back at Chloe like this." Mimi said, as Jan glared at Mimi. "Jan and Kevin fixed her science project to blow up on her and get her messy which would make her go into the showers and that is where Jan videotaped her showering."  
Several minutes later, the 'Ghoul Girl' website was deleted, well not deleted but changed to state 'This site was done illegally and without the permission of the young lady who's photo was posted on this site. Please remove this site from your bookmarks as this is no longer operational.' and then removed all the photos that was up.  
Jan and Kevin's parents arrived and was told of the site that they did and that they were now expelled from school and must redo the same grade level over again.  
"Jan Spears! How dare you do such a thing!!? Young lady, your computer is now thrown out of the house! You will not get another computer for a very very long time! And I want you to apologize to the young lady who you did this to right now!!" snapped her father.  
"She deserves everything she got, daddy." whined Jan. "Take a look at this photo. I got from her website." Jan handed her father a photo of Chloe nude.  
"WHAT IN THE BLOODY WORLD WERE YOU DOING ON A PORN SITE!!??" snapped her father. "YOU BETTER TELL ME THE TRUTH YOUNG LADY OR YOU WILL BE SORE AFTER YOU GET BACK HOME!"  
"I made that site. I took the photo of Chloe to get back at her for being so snotty." said Jan.  
"Young lady, do you realize that you are possibly the one who is snotty?" snapped her father. "You just tarnished that young woman's reputation by creating that website."  
Jan looked at him, then to her fingernails. "Nah, I just made her more uglier."  
"Young lady that is wrong. You didn't make her uglier, you just made yourself get into a load of trouble." snapped her father, as he grabbed her by her ear and hauled her out of the room squealing.  
Kevin's father and mother were not as happy as Jan's dad was. He was escorted out of school being yelled at by both his parents.  
Nancy and Craig heard that Jan and Kevin had photographed Chloe nude made them scream and yell at the Principal for over an hour before he told them that the two students has been suspended and will be retaking the whole year over.  
Outside in the hallway, a few doors down from the principal's office was Mimi and Chloe. They were both yelling at each other for what Mimi had did.  
"I know I was wrong in doing this, Chloe! But I got the site down and the photos are gone, if the principal demands all the photos that Jan handed out to everyone today." said Mimi.  
"That doesn't make it right, Mimi! You could have destroyed it before today! You knew the password to the site and you could have deleted the whole thing!! But you didn't!!!" snapped Chloe. "Just stay away from me!"  
Craig spoke, "Mimi, that was by far the cruelest thing I have ever seen! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Chloe walked down the hallway with Nancy and Craig.  
"What have I done!" moaned Mimi, knowing it would be a long time to come before Chloe would be friends with her again and if she told Phillip, Shawn and Belle they too will turn their backs on her. She leaned against the wall crying softly in her hands. She had made a huge mess of her life.  
  



	2. The End.

  
* * * Author's Note: This story was done by me but the characters belong to the creators of Days Of Our Lives. There is suicide at the end. Please read and review. Thank you. * * *  
  
  
"I know I was wrong in doing this, Chloe! But I got the site down and the photos are gone, and also the principal demands all the photos that Jan handed out to everyone today." said Mimi.  
"That doesn't make it right, Mimi! You could have destroyed it before today! You knew the password to the site and you could have deleted the whole thing!! But you didn't!!!" snapped Chloe. "Just stay away from me!"  
Craig spoke, "Mimi, that was by far the cruelest thing I have ever seen! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Chloe walked down the hallway with Nancy and Craig.  
"What have I done!" moaned Mimi, knowing it would be a long time to come before Chloe would be friends with her again and if she told Phillip, Shawn and Belle they too will turn their backs on her. She leaned against the wall crying softly in her hands. She had made a huge mess of her life.  
That night at the Dot.com club, Chloe was there with Phillip, Shawn and Belle. Chloe was still furious about what Mimi had done.  
Phillip was worried by how angry she was and tried to get her to talk about it.  
"You want to know why I'm so furious. I was photographed nude by Mimi and Jan Spears a few weeks back. They posted the photos on the net for all to see." said Chloe.  
"No way would Mimi do such a thing!!" snapped Belle.  
"Mimi would never do something that to you, Chloe." said Shawn, looking at Chloe shocked that a friend had done such a betrayal to Chloe.  
"She did. She told me herself." spoke Chloe, looking at Shawn then over his shoulder to see Mimi walking into the store. "But why don't you ask her yourself? She's here."  
They turned and saw her standing there. Mimi quickly went to the counter and ordered a cup of hot chocolate to go. Belle and Shawn needed to know the truth from Mimi so they stood up and walked over to Mimi.  
"Hi Mimi. We need to know the truth about the nude pics of Chloe being on a website. Did you do them or not?" asked Belle.  
"Please Mimi, tell us." said Shawn.  
"You will only hate me for it!" snapped Mimi, quickly taking her cup and rushed past them and out the door. They went after her.  
"Mimi! Wait!" said Shawn.  
"I did all that Chloe said!!" cried Mimi. "I did it all! With the help of Jan and Kevin."  
Shawn was so shocked he couldn't say a word as his mouth just hung open in shock. But Belle, she knew what to say.  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER, MIMI!?! SHE WAS YOUR FRIEND!!! WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME IF I WAS CHLOE!!" screeched Belle. Mimi didn't say a word to respond to Belle's question, all she did was lower her head in shame. "Don't expect me to be your friend anymore, Mimi. Don't even call me. What you did was despicable and totally unforgivable."  
Belle walked away from her and went into the club without another look to Mimi. Even if she did, she would have seen Mimi crying.  
The only person left there was Shawn who looked at Mimi with disbelief in his eyes. "We thought you were our friend, Mimi. We took you places, made you feel welcomed. We even helped get your family in a home. All of us were your friends and you tossed it aside for what!? Pleasure of seeing Chloe hurt or to soothe your supposed wounded pride? You are totally dispicable, Mimi. And to think, last year I took you to the Last Blast Dance not cause Belle asked me to because I wanted to! You are the most sickest person I have ever met! Our friendship with you is over! Good bye!" Shawn turned and walked away from Mimi.  
Mimi waited for five minutes before entering the club, she walked over to the table where Shawn, Chloe, Belle and Phillip were at with a smile on her face. "Hi, can I sit with you guys?"  
They didn't even stop talking to let her sit with them. "Belle, you want to go to the new movie that's coming out tonight?" said Shawn.  
"Sure, I'll love to." said Belle.  
"Come on. It starts in ten minutes. If we hurry, we can get there in time to catch the previews." said Shawn. "Hey Chloe, Phillip, you wanna come with us?"  
"Sure. It's better than hanging around here." said Phillip, as they all stood up and walked out of the club towards the movie theatre. Mimi followed them and stood really close to them in the ticket line.  
Shawn said, "Four tickets for the 7pm movie."  
The tickets were handed to him and they walked into the theatre. Mimi didn't have any money to purchase any tickets as she followed them to where she could slip from the line. She was stunned that they didn't even include her in going to the movies with them.  
She walked slowly back home where she cried on her bed knowing that her best friends now hated her for what she did to Chloe. She reached over to her nightstand and took hold of her diary and wrote a passage in it. "Dear Diary, my friends have all abandoned me for what I did to Chloe. I don't blame them at all. I'm so ashamed of myself. My life here in Salem is over. I'll end it now before I hurt anymore people who I considered to be friends."  
Mimi opened her purse and pulled out a bottle of pills. She took all the pills and swallowed them. She climbed into her nightclothes and climbed into bed. Mimi looked at the window to see a full moon shining down on her. "Good night moon."  
The next morning, Mimi's mother went to wake her up only to find her cold as ice - - Mimi had commited suicide. Mimi's pain was over but for her family it was just starting. 


	3. The Aftermath.

  
* * * Author's Note: This story was done by me but the characters belong to the creators of Days Of Our Lives. This is where the friends of Mimi finds out that she had commited suicide. Please read and review. Thank you. * * *  
  
  
Mimi walked slowly back home where she cried on her bed knowing that her best friends now hated her for what she did to Chloe. She reached over to her nightstand and took hold of her diary and wrote a passage in it. "Dear Diary, my friends have all abandoned me for what I did to Chloe. I don't blame them at all. I'm so ashamed of myself. My life here in Salem is over. I'll end it now before I hurt anymore people who I considered to be friends."  
Mimi opened her purse and pulled out a bottle of pills. She took all the pills and swallowed them. She climbed into her nightclothes and climbed into bed. Mimi looked at the window to see a full moon shining down on her. "Good night moon."  
The next morning, Mimi's mother went to wake her up only to find her cold - - Mimi had commited suicide. Mimi's pain was over but for her family it was just starting.  
  
That morning in the Brady Penthouse, Shawn and Belle were having breakfast before heading off to school when the phone rang.  
"I got it!" yelled Marlena, as she pulled off her left ear ring and put the phone to her ear. "Marlena Black speaking?"  
Who ever was on the other end said something that shocked Marlena as she nodded and then said goodbye.  
Marlena hung up the phone with sadness. She walked over to the chair where Belle was sitting in and spoke, "That was Mimi's mother on the phone."  
"What did she want? Probably help us find where Mimi ran off to. We won't help." said Belle, as she started to chew the doughnut.  
"Belle! How could you say such things!?" cried out Marlena, shocked that her helpful daughter by John had said such a thing.  
"I can cause Mimi photographed Chloe in the nude in the school showers, mother! Mimi with the help of Jan created a webpage showing off Chloe's nude photos!" snapped Belle.  
"Plus when we found out about it, we broke off our friendship with her totally." said Shawn. "So what happened to Mimi did she run away?"  
"No, much worse than that, Shawn. She commited suicide." said Marlena sadly. "Her pain is over but her family has just begun."  
Shawn and Belle were speechless, they didn't know that she would do such a thing. Shawn stood up and said, "Does the others know about this?"  
"Know about what?" asked John, as he walked into the room with a cup of hot coffee in his hand.  
"Mimi Lockhart just commited suicide last night, John." said Marlena. "Shawn, Belle, you two better head for school now. You'll be late."  
"No! I thought she was happy with her life now." replied John.  
"Looks like it was not. Her friends just dumped her for what she did to Chloe Lane last night." said Marlena. Belle and Shawn quickly went for the door.  
"Hold it you two. Why did you break off your friendship with Mimi last night?" asked John.  
"Mimi took nude photos of Chloe and placed them on a webpage with the help of Jan, a fellow student." said Belle.  
John and Marlena looked at each other shocked as Shawn and Belle walked out of the penthouse and headed for school. Chloe and Phillip were standing at the door of the penthouse waiting for Belle and Shawn to come down.  
"Hi Chloe, Phillip. Did you hear the news?" asked Belle, as they started to walk towards school.  
"No, what news?" asked Chloe, as she looked at Belle.  
"Mimi commited suicide last night." Belle said quietly.  
"She did. Such a shame she couldn't take the guilty feelings that she did to me by taking those photos. She got what she deserved." said Chloe. "But she was once our friend and we must mourn for her."  
"I guess we should but she didn't deserve to kill herself. Move away yes, kill herself no." said Shawn.  
The kids at school didn't even shed a tear about Mimi's death, to the in crowd, it was one of the outcasts and a nobody. Everyone treated the news with indifference. By the end of the day, everyone forgot about Mimi but for four students who remembered a girl who went through so much and now ended her pain.  
Mimi's mom gave Marlena, Mimi's diary to see if she could figure out why Mimi took her own life. Marlena was reading the diary and started to see the signs of depression within a few pages in the diary. Marlena realized that Mimi had assumed that Shawn loved her when they went to the Last Blast Dance last year and then when she learned that he only liked her it had hurt her so she went out to hurt his friends mainly Chloe, she had still respected Belle but that vanished a few days later. She didn't respect her anymore. She hated how close Belle and Shawn got. Mimi had planned on making her lose all respect from Shawn at a later date. Marlena told Mimi's mother that Mimi was jealous of her friend Belle and Shawn's friendship and went to ruin Belle's friends. Mimi was going to do something to Belle and Shawn later if she didn't get caught for the nude website. But the fact that she was depressed was coming from the fact that her father abandoned her family for a new life away from them.  
Mimi's mother was shocked by what Mimi had done and decided to have Mimi buried privately and move out of town as soon as possible. Mimi's mother told Belle, Shawn, Phillip and Chloe that she's sorry for what her daughter did to them. But the hurt feelings that her daughter did to them wasn't healed for a long time. The anger that Chloe felt for Mimi faded in time as did the anger from the others.  
It was a month before end of school came and the school held a conference about what had happened and taught the students a valueable lesson that respecting someone's privacy and that taking photos of a student within the shower stalls would not be accepted on school property and the person or persons will be arrested and charged as an adult and thrown in jail. The students all started to respect other students more and more after that conference was over.  
It was also revealed that Jan Spears was thrown in jail for three months and was now forced to stand in front of the school with a billboard sign over her front stating: I took nude photos of a student and made a webpage out of the photos. Throw these items at me. as a deal she did with the DA.  
The students threw alot of the items that was in the box at her. By the end of the day, Jan was covered in stinky eggs, rotting cabbage and a few other stinky items. Jan was fully embarressed by what she looked like at the end of the day. The Janitor refused to allow her to enter the school to take a shower or come in to get a drink of water.  
  
The end of this story. 


End file.
